


My wonderful boy

by Annaisfabolouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rimming, dad/son - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaisfabolouis/pseuds/Annaisfabolouis
Summary: Harry torna a casa e trova suo figlio, Louis un po' troppo felice.





	My wonderful boy

Louis stava aspettando impazientemente il ritorno del suo papà insieme alla sua babysitter, Mia, mancavano 5 minuti e Harry sarebbe dovuto tornare da lavoro e Mia tornare a casa. Erano seduti sul divano a guardare 'Alla Ricerca Di Nemo'.

'Mia, Mia! Nemo alla fine si salva? O quella cattiva lo manda giù nel gabinetto? Dai dimmelo, dimmelo!"

'Non posso dirtelo, guarda e lo scoprirai così non dobbiamo cambiare cartone' disse ridacchiando, un po' esasperata, dopo aver cambiato per la quarta volta dvd.

Il rumore della serratura distolse Louis dalla televisione, la porta si aprì e un Harry raggiante fece il suo ingresso salutando Mia e ringraziandola educatamente mentre la ragazza lasciava la casa.

'Papà!' Louis era saltato tra le braccia del suo papà incrociando i piedi dietro la sua schiena. 

Percorsero il corridoio traballando, Louis non aveva più 3 anni, a 7 anni iniziava a pesare, in più Harry aveva in una mano la busta della spesa, l'altra sotto il sedere di Louis e il suo bambino continuava a muoversi e a sussurrargli quanto gli ed mancato mentre era a scuola ed Harry non poteva fare altro che ignorare i brividi sentendo Louis così vicino.

Arrivarono in cucina, Harry posò Louis sotto al bancone accanto al lavandino sorridendogli.

'Papà, cosa mi cucini oggi?'

'Amore mentre tornavo da lavoro sono passato al negozio dietro il mio ufficio e ho comprato la pasta e il ragù.'

Gli occhi di Louis iniziarono a brillare e   
'Si ma fai subito perché sto morendo di fame!!'   
Harry rise.  
'Papà, non mi hai ancora dato un bacio. Posso averne uno? Sono stato bravo a scuola.' 

Harry non poté evitare di sorridere, si spostò dai fornelli e si chinò per dare un bacio a stampo sulle labbra di Louis, era un bacio casto che i due si scambiavano solitamente.  
Harry non si era ancora alzato del tutto cosi Louis iniziò a giocare con i ricci del suo papà, erano così morbidi   
'Sono così morbidi papà!'   
Ridacchiò e rubò un altro bacio a Harry.

Dopo circa 10 minuti l'acqua per la pasta stava bollendo, il timer era impostato per non far bruciare nulla ed Harry era seduto sul divanetto in sala con Louis in grembo.

'Papà?'

'Si Lou?' amava suo figlio così tanto.

'Possiamo coccolarci? Per favore per favore!!'

'Si amore,mangiamo prima però.'

'Ma papà io voglio le tue coccole ora...'

'Facciamo così, quando finiamo il pranzo ti coccolo e mentre mangiamo puoi sederti sulle mie ginocchia.' 

'Grazie papà ti amo' Ed anche Harry lo amava, solo che stava iniziando a farsi strane idee su suo figlio, e doveva assolutamente fermare la sua dannata immaginazione che da qualche giorno lo stava tormentando.

Il timer iniziò a suonare, Louis scattò in piedi correndo in cucina e Harry andò a scolare la pasta per metterla nei due piatti, già solo due perché la mamma di Louis li aveva lasciati da un anno, se n'era andata con il suo nuovo fidanzato e Louis era stato affidato ad Harry.  
'Louis puoi fare la tavola? Devi solo prendere due bicchieri e le posate'

'Certo, qualsiasi cosa per mio papà!' 

 

La tavola era pronta, Harry era seduto sulla sedia e Louis era sulle sue ginocchia, indossava solo dei boxer con delle barchette blu ed una maglia di Harry un po' troppo grande,infatti gli scendeva da un lato della spalla ed Harry non riusciva a non pensare di voler toccarlo, era così carino e piccolo.

Iniziarono a mangiare e la mano sinistra di Harry era sulla coscia di suo figlio, forse troppo vicina al suo inguine, la lasciò lì e iniziò a massaggiare l'interno coscia.

Ad un certo punto il ragazzo lasciò la forchetta, si spinse verso il petto di Harry e 'Papà la tua mano...è così bello. Possiamo coccolarci così dopo? Per favore papà?' Harry non riusciva a smettere di pensare -che cosa sto facendo, cosa diamine sto facendo-'oh ehm Louis, amore, io non credo che-'

'Per favoreee?' 

'No Louis, finisci di mangiare la pasta.' rispose Harry, forse in modo troppo brusco visto che Louis si alzò e finì il cibo che era nel suo piatto seduto al solito posto.

 

ASaaaalve, sto ripubblicando questa storia dopo parecchi mesi perché wattpad, dopo svariate segnalazioni, l'ha eliminata, (spero non la risegnalino di nuovo..) e grazie ad una ragazza ( OHLOUVS ) che mi ha mandato i capitoli e l'ho ripubblicata, mi scuso per gli errori haha, ora posto il secondo capitolo :) 

PS. Come ho sempre detto, non a tutti piace leggere queste storie, quindi, se c'è qualcuno a cui non piace il genere non siete costretti a leggere, è inutile che commentate con cose poco carine.

 

 

Harry si sentiva un po in colpa per aver risposto a suo figlio così duramente,ma quello che stava facendo era...completamente sbagliato!

Oltre al fatto che era una cosa illegale, avrebbe mandato in frantumi l'innocenza di Louis e non poteva fare questo, no.

'Louis va a mettere il pigiama, sono già le otto, alle dieci devi essere a letto. Magari possiamo guardare qualche cartone e...coccolarci,mh?' Harry sussurrò le ultime parole, non sapeva neanche lui cosa intendeva.

'Va bene papino ma poi voglio le coccole, capito? Ah e voglio vedere peter pan!' Louis strillò allegramente.

Dopo le ultime parole di Harry, Louis sembrava aver dimenticato l'accaduto.

Harry era intento a trovare il dvd di peter pan ma 

'Papà? Papino? Papà?! HARRY?' Louis stava chiamando da tre minuti ininterrottamente suo padre, che però stava cercando di rimandare la risposta sperando di non dover salir sopra e aiutare Louis a mettere il pigiama dando corda alle sue idee contorte e perverse su suo figlio ma beh, alla fine era davanti alla porta della stanza di Louis.

'Che c'è tesoro?' 

 

'Papà non trovo i boxer puliti, ma dove sono?' Oh.

'Amore ho spostato la biancheria nel cassetto in alto, aspetta...' Harry si avvicinò alla cassettiera, aprì il cassetto e tirò fuori un paio di boxer di Superman.

'Ecco qui' lì passò a Louis e si sedette sul bordo del letto, suo figlio aveva ancora quel filo di pancia che tutti i bambini a quell'età hanno ed era così tenero e innocente che non ci riuscì a resistere.

'Vieni qui in braccio a papà tesoro?' 

Gli occhi di Louis brillarono e si catapultò in senso letterale sopra Harry che iniziò a fargli il solletico facendolo ridere fino a piangere.

'Ba-asta sto-o-p!! Ti prego!!' Non riuscivano entrambi a smettere di ridere, Harry solleticava lo stomaco di suo figlio e si stava...divertendo.

Finalmente per la gioia di Louis suo papà smise, i suoi occhi erano lucidi ed era ancora scosso dalle risate, amava Harry così tanto ed era sicuro che quest'ultimo contraccambiava.

Harry era disteso di schiena e suo figlio sul suo petto, non riuscì a non toccarlo, iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena con movimenti concentrici, dalle spalle fino all'inizio del sedere quando

'Louis papà può fare una cosa?'

'Certo papino, perché me lo chiedi? Puoi fare tutto!' 

papino,oh no. Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione Harry parlò.

'Papà può...toccare il tuo sedere?'

'Toccare il mio sedere? Se è questo che vuoi certo!' Harry non sapeva cosa stava facendo, i suoi palmi erano appoggiati sulle cosce del ragazzo, massaggiandole e strizzandole, riuscì a cogliere anche degli ansiti da parte di Lous e questo non fece altro che eccitarlo ancora di più, iniziò a sentire il proprio membro indurirsi contro lo stomaco di suo figlio, la cosa più saggia da fare era smetterla ma proprio non ce la faceva, era troppo eccitato e quando sentì dei veri e propri gemiti da parte del bambino non riuscì a trattenersi.

Iniziò a toccare il sedere di Louis e posizionò le mani ai lati dei boxer sfilandoli quel tanto che bastava per tenere esposto il sedere. Lo massaggiò dolcemente e iniziò a passare l'indice tra il solco delle natiche finchè non trovò quel buchetto stretto che lo fece uscire fuori di testa 

'Amore lasciami fare questa cosa, ti prometto che ti piacerà e che ci si sente bene'

Tolse del tutto le mutande e non riuscì a non non guardare il pene ancora non formato del tutto del ragazzo che sembrava indurirsi. Fece spostare suo figlio e 'Mani e ginocchia sul materasso tesoro, rilassati mh?'

Mise un cuscino sotto lo stomaco del ragazzo e si fermò ad osservare il fondoschiena del suo bambino.

Stava per morire, sì. La sua erezione era intrappolata nei jeans ma ora aveva altro da cui pensare.

Si avvicinò al sedere di Louis, poggiò i palmi sulle natiche del ragazzo e dopo averle strizzate per bene le divise. Il suo buchetto stretto e rosa gli fece bloccare il respiro, ci lasciò subito un bacio e sentí la pelle raggrinzita del ragazzo tendersi al tocco.

'Papà...'

Harry diede un altro bacio e un altro ancora

'Che sapore ha papà?'

'Oh amore, si sa di te e di sapone!' Iniziò a passare la lingua sul suo buco. 

'Beh, oh, ho-ho fatto la doccia prima' Louis era in paradiso, la lingua di suo padre lo aveva appena penetrato e non capiva più nulla.

'Sei così bello amore, il tuo buco è così bagnato'

Continuò a spingere la lingua dentro e fuori constante mente e iniziò a lavorare dentro e leccando di tanto in tanto il bordo dell'orfizio di Louis, voleva trovare la sua prostata e ebbe la conferma di averla trovata quando Louis iniziò a muoversi spasmodicamente.

'Papà cos'era quello?!' Era sconvolto 

'Amore è la tua prostata, ci si sente bene? Vuoi che continui? Magari potrei continuare con le dita'

'Pa-papà ci si sente bene, si per favore'  
Harry continuò a leccare per qualche altro secondo dopodichè succhiò il suo dito medio e penetro Louis lentamente, inizió a pompare dentro e fuori mente dei mugolio uscivano dalla bocca del ragazzo, iniziò a mirare il dito verso il fascio di nervi e aggiunse un altro dito, Louis era troppo piccolo per produrre sperma ma poteva comunque avere un orgasmo.

Harry continuò a leccare mentre prendeva il membro del ragazzo in bocca,era abbastanza grande per la sua etá, eretto e caldo. Suo figlio iniziò a muovere i fianchi verso le dita e la bocca di suo padre, a quel punto Harry si slacciò la zip dei pantaloni lasciando uscire il suo cazzo caldo ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo con la mano libera, si sentiva al limite.

'Papà io devo....fare la pipì!'

'No amore lasciati andare! Ti sentirai bene,promesso'

'Ma io non-OH' suo figlio aveva avuto il suo primo orgasmo a 7 anni. Era crollato sul letto mentre Harry continua a ad accarezzarsi.

'Louis vieni qui' si alzò e come notò il pene di Harry gli si allargarono gli occhi.

'MA È ENORME PAPINO'

'Lou dammi la mano, puoi fare tu questo per piacere?' Louis lo afferrò con entrambe le mani e iniziò a toccarlo.

Harry venne sulle labbra di Louis dopo averle baciate.

Erano le dieci ed erano sdraiati sul letto.

'Papà alla fine ho avuto le mie coccole,credi potremmo farlo più spesso?'

Harry ridacchiò ma non rispose.


End file.
